


Everything Burns

by m3aculpa



Series: Blood Music [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a few choices to make. The big show-down is approaching. The question is: will they all make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Everything Burns  
> Fandom: Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover  
> Rating: R  
> Characters/Pairings: Kurt, Spike, Spike/Kurt, Puck, Finn, Anya, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Riley Finn, Adam, Xander  
> Warnings: Glee: AU after season 1. Buffy: Set after 4x14 "Goodbye Iowa". Screwy timelines, in other words. Spike's language. Violence.  
> Word count: 4790 words  
> Summary: Kurt has a few choices to make. The big show-down is approaching. The question is: will they all make it out alive?  
> a/n: Ninth installation in Blood Music and the table to be found here. So what do you say? Shall we try meeting up here for the last story either Thursday or Friday? Good. Then let's say that :)

  
**Everything Burns**   


 

If he had a heart beat, it would beat a rapid tattoo like it wanted to leap out of his chest and run away. If he still breathed, he wouldn’t be able to now. His breath would be frozen inside of his chest. It was when the icy fear melted away, that it returned in a ‘whoosh’. He screamed shrilly in anger.

 

The effect was instantaneous. Puck burst in through the door, snarling with yellow eyes and bumps and ridges across his face. It’d have been almost sweet; this protectiveness, if Kurt wasn’t too angry and worried about whatever harebrained scheme his sire had cooked up now. It seemed like Spike had taken leave of his senses.

 

“I’m fine!” he snapped. “Go after him!”

 

Puck ended up following him, since Kurt didn’t wait for his order to be followed. Instead he tore out of the crypt, into the early night. His senses were hyper-alert and he smelt the faint trace of leather, Jack Daniels and smoke that always seemed to follow Spike. Not faltering for a second, he went through the list of the advantages Spike had. Older, quicker, more familiar with Sunnydale. But he didn’t have that much of a head-start.

 

His fear and anger gave him that extra boost that made him loose Noah somewhere along the entrance of the cemetery. It was admirable how he’d kept up with Kurt through all the turns as they raced through the cemetery, but now Kurt was keeping ahead. He followed the smell into the inner part of the city, where it got lost in the myriad of scents left behind by the humans.

 

Kurt had to stop for a moment and sort through the smells. He looked at the streets and tried to see any signs of Spike. If he’d had a heartbeat, it would have been pounding in his ears right now. He would have been unable to hear anything over the pounding of his worried heart.

 

His instincts screamed at him that Spike was about to do something stupid. Something monumentally stupid. That abstract idea – the sense that everything was about to go to hell – made him forget how much Spike had made him suffered in the last few months. It made him forget how frightened he’d been of Spike just minutes ago. Instead he just wanted to find Spike and stop him from doing whatever it was that he’d planned.

 

Slowly, he set in motion again. Spike hadn’t been that far ahead of him. Where had the stupid, bleached menace gone now? He broke into a jog and tried to find a clue. The cool night-air didn’t bother him despite how thin his clothes were. It was enough to gain him weird looks from the few humans about, but he ignored them. Instead he kept searching.

 

When it came to him, he cursed himself for being so unbelievably stupid. He knew exactly where Spike had gone – to Adam. Following his trail of thoughts – the confessions, the emotions – made it obvious in retrospect where Spike would go. He would turn to the only person he knew that could help him “fix” things and that was Adam. He’d gone to the creature to get the chip out. Because in the place where Spike was right now, getting the chip out would solve everything. Everything would like it was before.

 

Only Kurt wasn’t so sure that it could, to be honest. He’d been just as committed as Spike to getting the chip out. But he wasn’t sure that it would fix things. Spike had done so many horrible things that Kurt wasn’t sure that he could forgive him.

 

Never mind. He could concentrate on solving this later, but first he had to find Spike. Needed to stop him from committing the worst mistake of his unlife. He shook his head and took off again. He hated running. He really did. Vampires didn’t sweat, but he hated it anyway.

 

Running through Sunnydale, it didn’t take long for him to catch sight of Spike. He’d guessed right and Spike was going towards Adam’s hide-out. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t manage to catch up with Spike and when he reached the entrance to the older parts of the Initiative, Spike had disappeared. Carefully and with only one, momentary thought about his clothes, he entered the corridor. The lights weren’t working, but with his enhanced sight it didn’t matter anyway. The air was damp and chilly as he only had his memory to go on to find the place. He’d been once, since he didn’t particularly trust Adam. Even his silent footsteps echoed slightly in the long, winding corridors.

 

His first instinct, when he saw the door his memory said was the right one, was to rush straight in. He wanted to yell at Spike and drag him out. Instead he slowed down and stopped outside of the room. The murmur of voices from inside was barely audible, even to him. He had to strain to hear what was said in the room.

 

He couldn’t retell the conversation word for word, but he caught the gist of it. And it made him sick to his stomach. Now, Kurt was far from humane and compassionate – what he’d done to Rachel, Karofsky and Azimio proved that – but this… this horrified him in a way he couldn’t understand. What Adam was talking about was sick. He wanted to build more creatures like himself by releasing all of the demons in the Initiative base. The result would lead to the human soldiers battling it out with the demons. There’d be heavy casualties on both sides. But the demons would probably overcome the humans eventually and leave an uneven number of body-parts – which was why Adam needed Buffy. She’d even out the odds.

 

Spike was agreeing to it. That was probably what shocked Kurt the most. Spike – who professed to love this world fiercely, because it was his personal playground – was going along with a plan that could kill them all. And for what? A demon-cyborg-thing that probably wasn’t going to keep his promises?

 

When he heard Adam moving around, he hid himself. He held a breath, out of habit, and willed himself not to be noticed when the creature passed him. Adam just marched forward, the discs in his hands. Kurt waited until the footsteps had faded away entirely, before walking into the room and to Spike. He wasn’t noticed at first. Spike had his back against him and the lines in his body were vibrating with tension. Kurt felt a pang where his heart would have been – alive and beating, if he hadn’t met Spike – because he really loved this man. This demon in front of him.

 

“Have you gone insane?”

 

What was meant as an angry yell, came out as a harsh whisper instead. But it was enough to startle Spike. The vampire lashed out and Kurt barely had time to react to the hand that was going for his throat. But Spike seemed to realise who it was and aborted the movement. A cigarette was still dangling from his lips.

“Princess,” he said and smiled.

The smile looked off – entirely too wild and far too many teeth. Kurt almost took a step back. But the next moment he was filled with an overwhelming sense of anger. He had to close his fists not to tear into Spike and destroy him where he stood.

 

“Have you completely lost your mind?” he asked.

 

“No,” Spike said. “I’m doing what’s the best for us all, princess. My beautiful princess. I’m doing what it takes to get this sodding chip out of my brain, so that we can go back to what we do best – being bad!”

 

They had the same goal once, but Spike had lost it. Kurt didn’t suffer fools gladly – even less fools that had hurt him. Azimio and Karofsky was a testament to that. He felt so hopelessly anger and betrayed. He couldn’t hold a calm, rational conversation. On the other hand – well, to hold a rational conversation both partners had to be sane, right?

 

“Oh, really?” he said and laughed hollowly. “I don’t believe that. What else, I wish I had never met you, Spike! I wish you’d left me alone and never turned me and that I was back in Lima with my dad and my friends.” He didn’t mean that (well, except maybe the part about his dad). He would have aged and died. He just wanted to hurt Spike. “I wish I had never met you, you fucking useless, fangless piece of shit!”

 

Spike slammed him up against the wall. Kurt fought back his flinch and struggled against the hands holding his wrists pinned against the wall. He glared furiously up at the taller vampire and showed his teeth in a vicious snarl. Spike didn’t even acknowledge the fret. Instead he pressed closer. So close it was almost suffocating. The familiarity of the hard body against his own, the old conditioning of carnal desire, the adrenaline – it made Kurt’s cock stir in interest. He tried to wish it away.

 

“Let go off me!” he snapped and struggled against the bruising grip.

 

“Not until you shut your mouth,” Spike said, “and just listen.”

 

“Listen to what?” Kurt mocked. “To you going along with some insane plan that, that– monster!– has dreamed up in his sick, deluded mind?”

 

Spike snarled and slammed him against the wall again. Kurt’s head hit the wall so hard that his vision threatened to black out. He could feel some blood trickling down his neck. It’d heal soon enough, but he was dizzy for now. He hung in Spike’s grip.

 

“I’m just doing what it takes,” the older vampire said and shook him slightly, “to get things back as they bloody well should be! You can’t tell me princess that you haven’t missed the old days.”

 

“You won’t get them back this way,” Kurt mumbled and his words slurred together slightly – did he have a concussion? Did vampires get concussions? “Are you really so fucking stupid that you think that Adam will keep his promises?”

 

Spike didn’t answer him. He just kept the tight grip on his wrists and held Kurt up. The slighter vampire felt his strength starting to return. The dizziness was fading away and the pain was duller. He still felt vaguely queasy. If it was from the blow to the head or the horror that he felt at what Spike was contemplating – he couldn’t tell. He steeled himself.

 

“If you do this,” he said and his voice was even, “I will never forgive you.”

 

He could tell that Spike didn’t believe him. He felt that he was deadly serious.

 

Spike snarled again and the look in his eyes was wild and crazed. They kept bleeding into blue and yellow as Spike flashed between his human and his vampire visage. Kurt’s fear had abated. Instead he just felt tired and drained from the statement he had made. He knew that it was absolute truth – if Spike went through with this, he’d leave and never look back. His weariness left him unable to avoid the kiss that Spike swept in for. He crushed his mouth against Kurt’s – bruising the lips, making their teeth bump together, ripping Kurt’s bottom lip open on one sharp fang…

 

“I’m getting those days back, I will,” Spike said wildly. “You’ll see, princess.”

 

And he was gone. Again. Kurt let himself slide down the wall, ignoring how it would dirty his Armani jeans. Instead he put his head in his hands and willed himself just to have the strength to get through this. To make up a plan to save Spike from his own idiocy, because he still loved him. Steeling himself for what felt like the inevitable loss of Spike. Feeling scared of being a vampire on his own without his sire.

 

He sat for as long as he felt that he could without wasting too much time, before pushing himself up. He knew what he had to do. Whom to turn to. It disgusted him, but he gritted his teeth and sat off for the slayer’s. He wished he knew where Puck and Finn had gone, but he guessed that they were still searching for Spike like he’d asked him. He hoped they didn’t find him. Considering the things he’d said to Spike, it wouldn’t surprise him if Spike would kill either one of them or both just to spite him.

 

He put one foot before the other and slowly made his way over to the watcher’s house. The lights were on and he could hear voices arguing. He didn’t bother knocking on the door – it was open and he let himself. They were discussing Spike and his supposed betrayal and he was just too tired.

 

“Spike did that all on his own,” he announced with a humourless smile and startled them all. “I had nothing to do with it.”

 

“Why should we believe you?” Buffy said and inched towards the stake in a way she probably thought was subtle.

 

“Because I can see you moving towards that stake and haven’t broken your arm yet,” he said listlessly. “Or your neck, which would be rather more tempting. But mostly all because the insinuation that I would do something so reckless is frankly insulting.”

 

He strutted forward and settled down in a chair. He clasped his hands demurely in his lip and stared at them with assessing blue eyes.

 

“Adam’s planning to build his own little army using the body parts of soldiers and demons. They want to use you, slayer, to even out the odds a little.”

 

“’They’?” the Watcher asked him.

 

“Spike’s going along with it,” Kurt replied. “I would hurry, if I were you, because they’re doing it tonight and it’ll all go to hell.”

 

It sent them into a flurry of activity and Kurt was left, feeling drained, alone in his chair. He watched them make phone-calls, probably trying to warn the Initiative, and cursing when they failed to get through. The Watcher and Red was going through their books. It probably wouldn’t do any harm if he just closed his eyes for a while. Not to sleep. Just so that he wouldn’t have to look at their purposeful attempt at preparing themselves.

 

Blissful darkness for a few moments. Then somebody touched his arm and he looked up into Red’s wide, brown eyes.

 

“Do you… do you want to clean up?” she stuttered nervously and said in a small voice. “It’s just that you’ve got blood all over your face.”

 

Kurt touched his face. She was right. His chin was covered in dry blood, from the feel of it. The memory of Spike’s fangs tearing his bottom-lip was startlingly clear. There was a strange lump in his throat that he had to swallow down. All he could do was nod and she went to get some water and a cloth. He picked at the dried blood, scratching it away so that it fell off in his flakes. It happened almost absentmindedly. When she returned with the bowl and a cloth, she took a look at his face and didn’t say anything. He hated what it said that he looked like. He hated that they all could probably see how devastated he was.

 

The water was lukewarm and the cloth came away red as he washed his face. He carefully felt his face to see that he’d got it all. Willow nodded at him. He interpreted it as that he’d got it all. She also made a gesture towards his neck and he remembered the now healed head-wound. He washed his neck blindly and tried to get the matted blood out of his hair. What he really needed was a shower. But there was no time, so he made the best of it. His hair was damp, but felt relatively clean of blood and he let the cloth fall down into the bowl with a soft, splashing sound. He stared at the rippling water dully until it was still again.

 

“Hey, you okay?” somebody asked and it took him a time to realise that it was him the person was speaking to.

 

He turned to look at the speaker. With some hollow surprise, he noticed that it was Anya.

 

“You tell me,” he said. “I thought that you knew that I was lying just by seeing my mouth moving.”

 

“You don’t look like you’d make a good Vengeance demon right now,” she said and eyed him critically. “More like you’re in good need of one. You don’t even make a good vampire right now.”

 

He let out a short bark of laughter. “Thank you for that. I really appreciate it.”

 

She touched his shoulder. He resisted the aggressive urge to tear off her arm.

 

“Go,” she said. “They’ll kill him. I know that you want him to suffer right now, but you love him. You need to get to him first. Then torture him. Do whatever you want. Just get him.”

 

He cradled his head in his hand for a moment. Everything was going so fast. It was a whirlwind of emotions and events – anger, fear, betrayal, reluctant alliances, knowing that the end was inevitably approaching. It was beyond messed up. After a while, when he felt himself getting back under control, he nodded to her and was out of the chair before any of them could react. He couldn’t let them kill Spike. He wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to kill the idiot himself or if it was because he didn’t want anything to happen to him.

 

An inner clock inside of him set off an itch. It wasn’t long until sunrise. Just a few hours left. He looked at the empty streets of Sunnydale and knew where Spike would be. He would have gone to the Initiative. That was where Kurt had to be as well. He became aware of footsteps and demon presence like claws raking down his back. He swivelled around, fangs bared in a snarl.

 

“Whoa, Hummel,” Puck said, holding his hands up peacefully, “what got you so worked up?”

 

Kurt didn’t even grace that with a reply, but started to walk. Puck fell into pace with him and told him that he’d seen Spike go towards the Initiative. Kurt already knew that and ignored him, until Puck told him that he’d brought a can of gasoline with him. That piece of information made him stop and turn a wide-eyed stare towards Puck.

 

“And you didn’t stop him?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Tried,” Puck said with a shrug.

 

It was only then that Kurt realised that his t-shirt was soaked in blood on his left side. He reached out to touch the area before he could stop himself. At least it looked like it wasn’t bleeding anymore. But it did look like, he had to admit, like Spike had tried to stake Puck and just barely missed. His hand trembled and he pulled Puck into a rough kiss. He was his. Spike didn’t have any right to take any of Kurt’s toys away from him.

 

“Find Finn,” he said, “come to the Initiative. Don’t under any circumstance go into it. This isn’t like that silly fight club thing you had going on in Lima. This is trained soldiers. Let me try to get Spike out.”

 

“And if you can’t?” Puck questioned. “What’ll you do then, Hummel? If he’s too crazy–”

 

“I have a plan, Noah,” he said sharply. “Just obey me.”

 

Puck wanted to protest, but he was too infatuated with Kurt to do that. Kurt watched him disappear again and squared his shoulders. He needed to find Spike. He took off towards the university campus and he did see the familiar bleached hair. Spike was moving in a strange, jerky way – like he was too full of energy to contain himself.

 

“Spike!” he shouted after the disappearing demon.

 

The head jerked around, but Spike didn’t stop. Instead he seemed to be in an even greater hurry and disappeared into the Initiative. Kurt followed without any hesitation. He entered hell without any look back. Demons had been let lose and were making quick work of the soldiers that remained. Kurt had to fight his way through the mass of people. He quickly lost sight of Spike – too busy killing soldiers that attacked him and the demons that did the same. He got gory and disgusting after a while and Spike was about as far away from his mind as possible.

 

He fought his way through and started to laugh in a deranged way. It was the most fun he’d had in months, to be honest. He made it last until he caught sight of Spike again. The bleached menace was pouring gasoline over the corridors and over demons that passed him by. He did it with a methodological insanity that told Kurt that he really had lost it. He’d forgotten about the chip. All he wanted was revenge on those that had so cruelly captured him and hobbled him. He forced himself to face Spike and it was a shock. He didn’t recognise the creature that stood before him. It had Spike’s face, but there was nothing going on behind those eyes. Only madness and pure rage and Kurt shuddered as he met the demented stare. He forced himself to take a step forward and reach for the can of gasoline.

 

“Spike, give me that,” he said as calmly as he could.

 

The creature looked at him. Its head was cocked to the side and it stood still. Kurt forced back another shudder. He didn’t recognise this creature with the face of his lover. But truthfully, he hadn’t been able to recognise Spike for months now. There were only glimpses of the Spike he’d used to know that came through for short periods of time. Like when he’d given him the ring. The ring that was on this creature’s finger. Kurt ignored that treacherous clench of his heart and reached for the can.

 

The creature clocked him in the head with it. Kurt stumbled back in shock. A hand automatically pressed against the head-wound and came away damp with blood. Demons were snarling and fighting around them. Kurt swayed. He looked at Spike in disbelief and passed out.

 

*****

 

He woke up in hell. Flames were eating away at the structure and he woke to the agonised death howls of demons and humans alike. He swallowed harshly. The heat was threatening against his face. He fumbled with his right hand and felt his left. The gem of Amara was still firmly on his finger. He stumbled to his feet and felt his head. For the second time today he had blood crusting in his hair and on his face.

 

He looked through the flames. If there was a hell, this was what it’d look like. He flinched when he heard another agonised shriek. It hurt his ears. Slowly he turned, taking a stumbling step and touching the blistering hot wall for support. Snatching his hand away, he hissed in pain. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he tried to find a way out of the smoke-filled inferno.

 

After some searching he found a staircase and he started walking. Without a warning, the heat made it collapse on him. He was buried under rubble and flames licked at his clothing. He was so near the surface that he could feel the cool air against his face. The rubble was so heavy and pinned his arms and legs. He wriggled helplessly and tried to be able to move. He screamed helplessly in anger when the rubble shifted only a little, not enough to let him loose.

 

Suddenly somebody was lifting the rubble away with super-human hands and strong hands hauled him out of the pile. Puck pulled him fully out and used his leather jacket to beat the flames out of his clothes. Kurt closed his eyes and shuddered. He opened them again and said, “Thank you, Noah.”

 

“Hummel,” the other vampire said and pulled him to his feet.

 

Kurt leaned into his chest for a moment, just briefly enough to make it seem like an accident. He was bruised and hurting. Even big bad vampires needed comfort, especially when there lives had been going to hell for the past few days. Just briefly, he allowed himself to rest against Puck’s cool chest and then pushed himself away. He gazed over Puck’s shoulder and met Finn’s frantic stare. The fledge was trembling in agitation and seemed like he could barely contain himself. Kurt sighed and opened his arms. The fledge barrelled into him and almost took him down to the ground. It was amusing how the much taller boy tried to burrow into Kurt’s chest.

 

“What’s the plan, Hummel?” Puck asked with guarded, dark eyes.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and held Finn, who was shaking violently. He had no idea what he looked like at the moment, but he imagined it looked like he’d been in the wars. He knew somewhere deep inside that Spike had survived the fire. Even if he hadn’t recognised the person that had knocked him out, he knew that Spike wasn’t suicidal. He’d had a way out when he set the fire. But he’d left Kurt there. Kurt had made his decision already and opened his eyes.

 

“We leave,” he said. “I’m thinking Europe.”

 

“And Spike?”

 

“We leave him behind,” he said flatly.

 

Puck’s mouth twisted in satisfaction, but he made an attempt to not gloat openly. Had he failed to do so, Kurt would have hit him. As it was, he ignored the growing gleeful expression and pivoted around. He started to walk away from the Initiative. There was a rumble beneath his feet and that was all the warning they get, before the place exploded. Kurt was thrown forward and hit the ground hard. He groaned loudly and got up after a minute. Casting a look behind his shoulder, it was clear that the Initiative was gone. Permanently.

 

The Scoobies weren’t far from them. He had no idea why he hadn’t noticed them before. The slayer was blackened with sooth and she’d apparently been into the base with them. He noted disapprovingly that she’d worn heels to the fight. Against his will, he gravitates towards them. The handsome one, who’d caught his attention – Riley Finn – was looking shaken. He ruffled his short hair and the sleeve slid up. His wrists were bruised, like he’d been restrained at some point. Kurt cast an appraising look at handsome Riley Finn, feeling like biting – maybe he would. If he had to lose Spike, wasn’t it fair that he made himself something pretty to entertain himself with?

 

“Slayer,” he said casually and strode forward to them, Puck and Finn flanking him as usual. “I trust that Adam is taken care of?”

 

Willow babbled excitedly and Kurt barely heard a word she said. Something about a shared consciousness and using it to defeat Adam. Riley had apparently been kidnapped as some part of Adam’s evil plan. Kurt didn’t care about the details. He felt like he’d accidentally been drawn into their petty affairs.

 

Anya was fussing over Xander and it was to her that Kurt turned.

 

“Did Spike make it out?” he asked her curtly.

 

It was the slayer that answered with barely concealed hostility. Kurt flicked his gaze over to her with disdain and she bristled.

 

“Did you see where he went?” he asked.

 

“That way,” she said and pointed in the direction that Spike had gone off in.

 

Kurt looked off in that direction. He nodded sharply to himself and started to walk. He felt the Scoobies’ looks burn into his back, but he couldn’t care less. If he saw them one more time, it would be one time too many.

 

“Hey, you’re going the wrong way!” the slayer pointed out by calling out after him.

 

She sounded petulant – like a four-year-old feeling peeved when nobody listened to it. Kurt wanted to rip her apart, like he felt that his heart was doing. It was ripping itself apart and it was funny in a way. Who knew that a dead organ could hurt so much?

 

He twisted the silver ring on his ring-finger, but didn’t take it off. Despite everything, he didn’t want to remove it.

 

He responded to her with a curt, “I know”, and kept walking, far away from the direction Spike had taken. He never stopped moving, not even to see if Finn and Puck were following him. They were, he knew. They wouldn’t leave him. He was pathetically grateful for that.


End file.
